Will you love me?
by sexysoo
Summary: [edited] Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo mencintai Baekhyun. Yaoi fanfiction. Kaisoo ( Kim Jongin x D.O Kyungsoo ) slight!Baeksoo ( Baekhyun x Kyungsoo . i cant make a good summary, sorry :) rnr?


Main Cast : D.O Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Pairing : Kaisoo, slight! Baeksoo, slight! Chanbaek

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Warning: Yaoi, AU, OOC, boys love, saya fujoshi akut (abaikan yang terakhir)

Disclaimer : cerita ini tentu milik saya. Kaisoo dan chanbaek tentu saja _bukan_ milik saya

**S**ummary : Kim Jongin yang mencintai kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo yang mencintai baekhyun. Yaoi fanfiction. Kaisoo (Kim jongin x D.O Kyungsoo), slight!Baeksoo (Baekhyun x kyungsoo). **Happy KaiSoo day!**

Italic = monolog oleh jongin.

**E**NJOY

* * *

><p>Jongin mendesis parau lalu memijat keningnya pelan. Untuk memastikannya lagi, ia membuka handphone nya dan masih sama. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pesannya.<p>

Jongin mematikan mesin mobilnya dan melangkah berat menuju rumahnya. Menghela nafas saat melihat keadaan rumahnya gelap, _kyungsoo pasti tidak keluar kamar lagi hari ini.  
><em>Jongin memutar kenop pintu kamar kyungsoo dengan pelan, berharap agar kyungsoo tidak menyadari keberadaan jongin. Hati jongin berdesir pelan, melihat kyungsoo dengan atensi penuh sedang memandangi gambar seseorang di handphonenya.  
><em>Baekhyun lagi kah?<br>_Jongin menutup pelan pintu kamar kyungsoo, menuju kamar miliknya dan merebahkan dirinya. Tidak menghiraukan suara perutnya yang semakin meraung minta diasup dan seragam kerjanya yang mulai basah karena keringat.

_Kapan kau akan belajar mencintaiku?  
>sepenting itukah orang bernama baekhyun itu untukmu?<em>

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya saat samar-samar mendengar suara tangisan. _Pasti kyungsoo menangisi baekhyun lagi._ Jongin beranjak dari zona nyamannya dan menuju kamar mandi, memutar tub faucet dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam bathtub.

.

Jongin terbangun saat rasa beku menyergap dirinya. Mengerjapkan matanya pelan, tersadar ia tertidur di dalam bathtub berisikan air dan mungkin sudah terkombinasi air matanya. Jongin mengeringkan badannya, memakai celana selutut dan wife-beater. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kamar kyungsoo. Ia mendesah pelan saat melihat kyungsoo lagi-lagi tertidur dengan handphone di genggamannya dan tubuhnya bersenderkan jendela. Ia mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo dan merebahkannya di tempat tidur setelah meletakkan handphone kyungsoo-yang-sialnya-masih-menampakkan-foto-baekhyun-dan-kyungsoo-yang-sedang-berpelukan-di meja nakas milik kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeliat dan menggumam lirih menyebut nama baekhyun. Jongin membeku sesaat lalu merapikan anak rambut milik kyungsoo yang terjuntai di daerah mata besarnya,

_Kapan kau akan mencintaiku, kyungsoo?_

.

13 Desember 2012  
>Hari ini genap sudah 6 bulan kebersamaan kyungsoo dan jongin. Selama 6 bulan itu juga mereka berdua tidak pernah menegur satu sama lain secara rutin, tidak pernah makan bersama, saat jongin di rumah pun kyungsoo tidak akan meninggalkan kamarnya untuk alasan apapun. Selama 6 bulan itu juga kyungsoo selalu menangisi hal yang sama, mengigau menyebut nama baekhyun, menangis saat suara petir menghalau kenyamanannya dan memanggil baekhyun untuk menemaninya.<br>Jongin berniat untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Maka pagi itu saat di kantor ia menelfon florist dan memesan sebuket mawar, memesan sebuah cheese cake kesukaan kyungsoo (ibu kyungsoo yang memberitahuinya), dan makan malam sederhana.  
>Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 05.00 iya bergegas menuju mobilnya dan mengambil semua pesanannya.<br>Ia tersenyum melihat kejutan miliknya yang tersusun rapi di atas meja makan, tidak lupa buket mawar yang ia letakkan di ujung meja makan. Ia berlari kecil menuju kamar kyungsoo, mengetuknya pelan dan menunggu kyungsoo keluar,

" kyungsoo, bisakah kau keluar sebentar? " jongin mengetuk kembali pintu kamar kyungsoo dengan sabar, " Kyungsoo, aku ingin menga—" ucapan jongin terhenti saat melihat kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya dan menunjukkan dirinya yang berbalut pakaian rumah simple tapi tidak terlihat murah, menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya saat ia menguap,

" aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam " kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sedikit dan hendak menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, namun jongin dengan gesit menangkap lengan kyungsoo,

" aku mohon, makanlah bersamaku malam ini " jongin terkesan merengek tapi tidak menghilangkan sisi tegasnya. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan lalu melepas tangan jongin darinya

Tanpa kyungsoo mengiyakan jongin, ia menuju dapur lebih dulu dari jongin. Jongin tersenyum dan segera menyusul kyungsoo.  
>Setelah menyamankan posisinya, jongin berdeham pelan saat melihat kyungsoo memandangi sepiring cheese cake di hadapannya<p>

" jadi, aku mengajakmu makan malam untuk memperbaiki keadaan kita selama ini. Dan apakah kau ingat? Hari ini kita sudah bersama 6 bulan. Selamat ulang tahun perni—"

" cheese cake. Siapa yang menyuruhmu membeli ini? " kyungsoo menatap jongin datar dan terkesan dingin,

" ibumu bilang kau menyukai cheese cake " rasa gugup menjalar, takut jika saja kyungsoo tidak menyukai kejutannya,

" huh, kau kira ibu ku tau tentang ku? ibu ku bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang ku! Ia bahkan menikahkanku dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai! " jongin membeku, tidak pernah ia melihat kyungsoo semarah ini. Ia tau jika kyungsoo tidak mencintainya namun saat kyungsoo mengatakannya sendiri, ia merasa kadar oksigen di sekitarnya semakin menipis dan _demi apapun _ia harus bernafas.

" cheese cake… aku menyukainya karena baekhyun menyukainya, dan sekarang kau hanya membuatku lebih mengingat tentang dirinya! Lalu mawar? Untuk apa mawar, aku bahkan tidak menyukainya! Kau memang tidak mengerti diriku! Hanya baekhyun yang mengerti diriku! " _bagaimana caranya agar aku mengenalimu lebih jauh jika kau saja selalu menghindariku? _

Kyungsoo terisak pelan, ia menutupi mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia mendesis dan membentak jongin,  
>" Kau memisahkan kami! Kami saling mencintai.. sampai sekarang! "<br>" kau menghancurkan ku jongin! " kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya kasar.

Jongin mengusap mukanya kasar, membuang buket mawar untuk kyungsoo dan kembali ke kamarnya.  
>Jongin tidak berniat untuk mematikan lampu kamarnya, karena masih teringat kejadian tadi dan faktanya itu membuatnya terjaga. Tidak menghiraukan kurang dari 5 jam lagi ia sudah harus berada di kantor.<br>"_Hanya baekhyun yang mengerti diriku!"  
><em>jongin yang teringat dengan kalimat kyungsoo tersebut tersenyum sebelum menyamankan dirinya untuk tidur.  
><em>" <em>aku tidak akan menyerah kyungsoo. "

.

.

Malam itu jongin mengendap-endap menyelinap ke dalam kamar kyungsoo. Menemukan kyungsoo telah tertidur di tempat tidurnya, ia menuju meja nakas tempat kyungsoo menaruh handphonenya.  
><em>aku harus mendapatkan data baekhyun di sini<em>  
>jongin menyalakan hp kyungsoo. Rasa panas menjalar di pipinya melihat foto baekhyun yang sedang menjulurkan lidah terpasang sebagai wallpaper. Ia membuka daftar kontak dan menemukan sebuah kontak yang membuat pipinya memanas kembali.<br>**B**aekhyun jagi 3  
>jongin menyimpan nomor milik baekhyun di handphonenya dan meletakkan kembali handphone kyungsoo di meja nakas sebelum meninggalkan sebuah kecupan singkat di kening kyungsoo.<br>" Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, kim kyungsoo "

.

.

Jongin melonggarkan dasi yang terikat erat di lehernya, ia mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan kerjanya.  
><em>apakah keputusan yang aku ambil ini akan berhasil?<br>_Jongin mengambil handphonenya, membuka kontak baekhyun dan menatapnya lama.  
><em>aku harus menelfonnya.<br>_Setelahnya terdengar suara dari sebelah sana,

" hallo? " jongin yang tidak menyangka baekhyun akan menjawab telfonnya terdiam,

" jika ini hanya telfon iseng aku akan menutupnya "

" a-ah! Hallo? Benarkah ini baekhyun? " jongin menjawab dengan gugup,

" iya benar. dengan siapa? "

" aku.. kim jongin, apakah kau mengenaliku? " terdapat jeda yang lama. Masing-masing tidak ada yang mau menjawab.

" uhm, apakah kau tidak menge—"

" aku tau. Kau, suami kyungsoo kan? " daripada disebut pertanyaan, baekhyun lebih seperti menyatakannya.

" um, ya kau benar. Bisakah kita bertemu siang ini? " jongin menahan nafasnya, ia berharap baekhyun akan mengiyakan tawarannya,

" hanya 20 menit jongin. Aku harus menemani, uhm… pacarku makan siang " jongin teringat kyungsoo yang mengatakan mereka saling mencintai sampai sekarang. _Apakah baekhyun sudah menemukan pengganti kyungsoo?_

" baik, 20 menit. Akan aku kirim alamat tempat kita bertemu lewat pesan. Uhm, terima kasih sebelumnya baekhyun " jongin meletakkan kembali handphonenya dan menghela nafas berat  
><em>semoga dia bersedia membantuku.<em>

_._

Jongin tiba di coffee shop tempat ia bertemu dengan baekhyun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sisi café dan melihat seorang laki-laki berambut caramel di pojok ruangan. Setelah meyakinkan bahwa laki-laki tersebut adalah baekhyun, ia mendatanginya. Jongin menepuk pundak lelaki tersebut, saat lelaki itu menoleh ia tersenyum melihat kedatangan jongin

" kau pasti jongin " baekhyun tersenyum lagi

" ya, dan kau baekhyun? Kopi? Akan ku pesankan untukmu " jongin memanggil seorang pelayan

" Americano buat ku dan? " jongin menoleh ke arah baekhyun yang menggeleng,

" I don't drink coffee, thanks. " jongin mengangguk dan menoleh ke arah pelayan tadi untuk membuatkan pesanannya.

" jadi, kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku? " jongin menegakkan punggungnya saat mendengar baekhyun bertanya,

" ini soal kyungsoo " baekhyun yang sebelumnya bermain dengan handphonenya, langsung memasang atensi penuh terhadap jongin.

" kau tau, jika kyungsoo masih… mencintaimu. Sangat. " baekhyun menghela nafas seraya menggeleng pelan

" setiap hari ia di kamar, kami jarang berbicara dalam 6 bulan ini. Aku tau dia pasti kesal dan marah. Dan, puncak kemarahannya adalah kemarin. " jongin menghirup nafas dalam

" aku bermaksud untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke-6 bulan. Dan sepertinya aku sudah membelikannya barang-barang yang ia benci. Seperti mawar dan cheese cake " baekhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di tempat duduk,

" ia berkata jika hanya kaulah yang mengerti dirinya. Oleh karena itu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. "

" hal yang ia sukai? Benar kan? " baekhyun menyela perkataan jongin,

" tepatnya semua tentang dirinya. Aku mohon bantu aku, bantu aku agar kyungsoo bisa menerimaku " jongin mengecilkan suaranya dan menundukkan kepalanya, merasa ia sudah meminta terlalu jauh.

" aku akan membantumu " baekhyun berkata tanpa ragu. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap baekhyun,

" I will help you. But, I can't help you right now . I will send you some messages ok? Aku harus pergi sekarang " baekhyun tersenyum lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

Jongin yang akan tenggelam dalam dunia mimpinya terbangun saat handphone nya berdering menandakan pesan masuk. Ia mengerang lalu mengambil handphonenya. Saat melihat nama baekhyun jongin langsung menyalakan lampu dan membaca pesan baekhyun,

" I'll make it short. He loves chocolate so much! Kyungsoo sebenarnya suka tiramisu cake. Ia suka bunga lili dan ia tidak suka mawar karena saat kecil ia pernah... tertusuk duri mawar. Kyungsoo takut petir, lebih baik kau berada di sampingnya. Peluk dan usap rambutnya pelan, ia akan tertidur dengan sendirinya. Ia suka taman hiburan. Jangan lupa, selalu beri ucapan selamat pagi untuknya! " jongin membaca habis pesan lain dari baekhyun, saat ia akan membalas pesan baekhyun, baekhyun mengiriminya pesan lagi,

" aku membantumu karena aku fikir ini tidak adil untukmu dan kyungsoo. Kau layak bahagia dengannya. He's so damn lucky to have you. Tapi Ia mengharapkanku sedangkan aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku yakin ia masih berharap padaku, jongin (ups,sorrynotsorry?). Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kyungsoo dengan mengabaikan semua pesan dan panggilan nya. Tapi aku hanya ingin membantunya untuk melupakanku kan? Buatlah dia mencintaimu, jongin. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku ^^ " jongin tersenyum saat membaca pesan terakhir dari baekhyun. Setelah mengirim pesan singkat untuk baekhyun dan memastikan pesannya telah terkirim, jongin kembali melelapkan dirinya.

.

.

Jongin terbangun saat sinar dengan antusiasnya melewati celah tirai kamarnya. Melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 7, ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan setelahnya membuka sedikit pintu kamar kyungsoo.  
>Deru nafas milik kyungsoo yang teratur, selimut sebatas dada, mata terpejam erat. <em>Kyungsoo masih tidur!<em> Jongin berseru gembira dalam hati, ia menuruni anak tangga perlahan. _Kyungsoo tidak boleh terbangun. _Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu memulai aktivitasnya.

kyungsoo terbangun saat terdengar suara gaduh dari lantai bawah.  
>" pria itu pasti melakukan hal onar yang tidak penting lagi." Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya lalu menutup kembali kedua matanya. Samar, aroma roti panggang menyapa indra pembau milik kyungsoo.<br>" roti panggang? Jongin tidak pernah dan tidak mungkin memasak. Baekhyun? Dia selalu membuatkanku sarapan. Pasti baekhyun! Pria itu sudah pasti menyerah! " kyungsoo menyingkap selimutnya saat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya,

" baekh-! "

" selamat pagi kyungsoo-ya " jongin tersenyum lembut sedangkan kyungsoo menutup mulutnya saat melihat jongin mendatanginya serta membawa nampan.

" ternyata kau. " kyungsoo menekuk sudut bibirnya ke bawah dan berubah sendu.

" aku membawakanmu sarapan " jongin meletakkan nampan berisikan dua potong roti panggang dan susu coklat di tangannya di meja. Kyungsoo terkejut dan mengernyitkan dahinya heran,

" kau yang membuat ini? Kau membuatnya sendiri? Untuk ku? " jongin mengangguk seraya mengusak pelan rambut kyungsoo.

" maaf aku tidak bisa membuat yang lain. " jongin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri sambil mengusap pelan leher nya.

" ti-tidak apa. Terima kasih. Apakah kau tidak sarapan? " kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya saat ia yakin kini semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

" kau saja. Aku ke bawah, ne? " jongin tersenyum lagi dan meninggalkan kyungsoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo memakukan dirinya pada jendela. Ia mendekap kedua lututnya lalu menghela nafas panjang.

' jongin tidak seburuk yang ku kira. '

' jongin bahkan tidak marah padaku walaupun aku telah menyakitinya. '

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya, ia terpekik saat melihat sosok bertubuh atletis berkulit tan berdiri di hadapannya,

" kyungsoo? Ada yang kau butuhkan? Akan aku ambilkan untuk mu " jongin tersenyum lalu mengusak rambutnya menggunakan handuk; melanjutkan aktivitasnya.  
>kyungsoo lagi-lagi merasakan gemuruh di hatinya saat melihat jongin tersenyum.<p>

" manis.. " kyungsoo terkesiap lalu menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangannya,

" apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas " jongin menatap penuh kyungsoo dengan terkejut

" manis, aku butuh sesuatu yang manis. Aku akan ke bawah " kyungsoo berlari menuju dapur meninggalkan jongin yang tersenyum bagai idiot.

Jongin menuju kamarnya, mengambil handphone nya lalu mengirim pesan singkat kepada baekhyun.

" _semua berjalan dengan lancar! Aku rasa kyungsoo sudah bisa menerimaku. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu! " _

.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon kecil yang tumbuh rapi di halamannya setelah mengantarkan sarapan untuk kyungsoo. Ia menutup kedua bola mata nya dan mengatur deru nafasnya. Merasa sinar matahari tidak lagi menyinari wajahnya, jongin membuka matanya dan mendapati kyungsoo sedang memandanginya,

" apakah aku mengganggumu? " kyungsoo ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah jongin,

" ti-tidak " jongin menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan senyuman yang mengembang dari bibirnya.

Kyungsoo masih menutup kedua bola matanya, merasakan kehadiran angin yang membelai wajahnya lembut. Jongin mengusap lehernya, bergelut dengan fikirannya untuk membuka pembicaraan.

" aku bosan di rumah " kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, memandang tepat kedua iris jongin.

" apa kau tidak ingin mengajakku keluar? " kyungsoo tertawa mengejek jongin, namun tidak melunturkan sisi maksud bercandanya. Jongin ikut tertawa lalu terdiam saat sesuatu melintas di ingatannya.  
><em>ah! Ini waktu yang tepat!<em>

" taman bermain? " jongin berujar penuh harap. kyungsoo menegakkan badannya, memasang atensi penuh.

" taman bermain! Ayo kita pergi sekarang! " kyungsoo berlari ke arah rumah seraya bersorak gembira. Kyungsoo menghentikan larinya di depan pintu saat melihat jongin masih tertawa di tempatnya.

" ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat! " kyungsoo kembali berlari ke arah jongin, menarik lengan jongin untuk mengajaknya berdiri dan menggandeng jongin masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

" uwa! " kyungsoo memekik senang saat melihat jongin membelokkan mobilnya ke dalam area Neverland. Setelah mendapatkan tiket, kyungsoo menarik lengan jongin dan membawanya masuk

" aku belum pernah ke sini. Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini jongin " kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah jongin, membuat jongin lagi-lagi salah tingkah.

" kyungsoo-ya, ini kencan pertama kita. Kita harus membuatnya sebagai kencan yang tidak terlu- " jongin menghentikan ucapannya saat kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya.

" kyung, apa kau baik-baik saja? " jongin yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari kyungsoo, mengikuti arah pandangan kyungsoo. Terkejut, ia segera menoleh ke arah kyungsoo

" kyung—"

" baekhyun? " kyungsoo merasakan bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkan nama itu lagi setelah akhir-akhir ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat bersama jongin. Ia menahan sesuatu yang berada di pelupuk matanya agar tidak terjatuh.  
>Baekhyun yang sedang memukul lengan milik seseorang di sebelahnya tidak sengaja melihat kyungsoo dan jongin sedang berdiri di dekatnya.<p>

" kyungsoo! " baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, lalu menarik seseorang di sampingnya untuk mendekat

" kyungsoo, lama tidak bertemu denganmu! Oh hai jongin! Jadi, apakah kalian berdua saja? Wah wah, aku iri dengan pasangan yang telah menikah ini " baekhyun menyikut lengan kyungsoo lalu memainkan kedua alisnya ke atas-bawah.

" ka-kau dengan siapa, baek? " kyungsoo menaikkan 1 jarinya perlahan, menunjuk tepat lelaki di sebelahnya.

" ah, kau tidak mengenalinya? Park Chanyeol. Dulu, dia teman satu fakultas ku. Sekarang, dia bukan saja temanku " baekhyun menggandeng lengan chanyeol, lalu tersenyum lebar ke arah chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya,

" lalu,di-dia siapamu? " kyungsoo mencengkram kuat sweater yang ia kenakan.

" tentu saja kekasihku. My giant! " baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum.

" KYUNGSOO! " jongin berteriak saat kyungsoo berlari tanpa arah.

" he-hei, dia kenapa? " baekhyun menyikut jongin.  
>tanpa menghiraukan baekhyun, jongin berlari mengejar kyungsoo. Sialnya, kakinya yang panjangpun tidak mampu menyusul kyungsoo.<em> Kau dimana kyungsoo..<em>

Bulan yang tengah memanjakan dunia dengan sinarnya, malam tiba namun jongin masih berkutat di dalam mobilnya mencari kyungsoo. Ketakutan yang berpacu seimbang dengan kekhawatiran, fikiran buruk yang tidak ada hentinya menghantui. Mengetukkan jari-jarinya di kemudi untuk menenangkan diri, yang faktanya ia tidak bisa dan tak akan bisa sebelum menemukan lelaki mungilnya.  
>Jongin menggeram saat samar terdengar suara petir dan detik berikutnya jatuhlah air hujan. Jongin yakin ia telah mengelilingi daerah itu untuk ke-dua kalinya. Ia membanting setir, memberhentikan mobilnya di daerah pertokoan. Mengunci mobilnya, ia membawa langkah kakinya menuju market.<p>

" Kyungsoo! " jongin melajukan langkahnya ke arah kyungsoo yang sedang membuka pintu taksi saat tidak sengaja ia menolehkan kepalanya. Seakan menulikan pendengarannya, kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke dalam taksi. Jongin mengejar kyungsoo, menghiraukan derasnya hujan dan memungkirkan fakta bahwa ia membawa mobil.  
>Jongin mengetuk berulang kali jendela taksi sebelum taksi tersebut meninggalkan jongin.<p>

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke arah belakang saat terdengar suara klakson. Jongin menutup kedua matanya saat cahaya dengan kasarnya menyinari matanya dan seketika bayangan hitam telah menghujaninya.  
>Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang saat terdengar suara berisik. Rasa khawatir yang seketika menjalar, kyungsoo meminta untuk diturunkan setelah memberi beberapa lembar uang dari kantong lusuhnya.<br>Kyungsoo berlari kencang, menabrak kerumunan orang tanpa santun.

" jongin! " kyungsoo menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di atas genangan air dan sedikit darah, menutup mulutnya dan mengguncang tubuh jongin.

" jongin! Ireona! Siapa saja panggilkan ambulance! "

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Ia memukul-mukul bahunya, sekedar menghilangkan pegal akibat ia tidak bisa tidur dengan benar 3 hari ini.

" selamat pagi, jongin-ah " kyungsoo mengusap pelan tangan jongin.

" … "

Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya. Ia memalingkan mukanya, menutupi wajahnya yang berubah merah karena menangis.

" ireona jongin-ah… jangan tinggalkan aku "

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya saat terdengar seseorang membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit. Kyungsoo membeku saat melihat sosok pria yang ia cintai-_dulu _mendekatinya.

" kyungsoo, maafkan aku.. " kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jongin, menggigit bibirnya kasar menahan agar tangisannya tidak pecah kembali.

" aku tidak tau selama ini kau menderita sendiri. Aku fikir, hanya aku yang dulunya masih mengharapkanmu. " kyungsoo menghela nafas saat mendengar baekhyun mengucapkan kata 'dulu'.

" kau tau.. aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku bahkan tidak cukup berani untuk menghentikan upacara pernikahanmu dulu karena aku tidak mau mengambil resiko, tidak seperti jongin yang akan mengambil resiko apapun demi dirimu " kyungsoo menutup matanya dan mencengkram erat punggung tangan jongin.

" ia datang kepadaku, menanyakan hal-hal tentang dirimu, tidak menyerah walaupun kau mengabaikannya dan menyakitinya. Bayangkan, apakah ia tidak kecewa saat ia harus bertanya tentang suaminya sendiri kepada mantan pacar-suaminya karena suaminya selalu menghindarinya? Definitely yes. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukan itu demi kau! " kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya, merasa bersalah kepada jongin yang selama ini selalu memperjuangkannya.

" kapan kau akan mencintainya? " sang pedang-pun tanpa ampun menghunus tepat jantung kyungsoo.

.  
>~~~<p>

Kyungsoo membuka kalender, menghela nafas panjang ia meletakkan kembali handphonenya.

" 11 januari. Kapan kau akan bangun, jongin? Aku merindukanmu " kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya tepat di bahu jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka handphonenya. Saat sadar foto baekhyun masih menghiasi handphonenya, ia menghapus semua foto baekhyun dari handphonenya dan menyadari ia tidak mempunyai foto jongin satu-pun. Setelahnya kyungsoo mengambil handphone milik jongin yang selalu ia letakkan di dalam tas. Tubuh kyungsoo bergetar hebat melihat foto pernikahan kyungsoo dan jongin terlihat pertama kali saat kyungsoo menyalakan handphone milik jongin. Ia membuka folder gallery, berujung menemukan hanya foto-fotonya lah yang tersimpan. Kyungsoo terus melihat isi handphone jongin, berakhir dengan membaca sms dan agenda milik jongin,

" _maaf aku harus pulang setelah ini, suamiku menunggu di rumah. "_

" _jam 6 bangun, buatkan sarapan untuk kyungsoo "_

" _12 januari ulang tahun kim kyungsoo " _

" mengapa kau begitu memperdulikanku, jongin? " kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya.

.

.

" selamat ulang tahun Kyungsoo! " baekhyun dan chanyeol memberi selamat kepada kyungsoo dengan gembira. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan menggumamkan terima kasih.

" maaf kami baru bisa datang sekarang. Aku harap tidak mengganggu waktu tidurmu kyung " baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

" tidak apa, dan terima kasih banyak baekhyun-ah,chanyeol-ssi. Apakah kalian akan pergi sekarang? "

" iya, aku harus sampai di rumah sebelum jam 11. " kyungsoo mengangguk. Setelahnya baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan menarik lengan chanyeol keluar.

Kyungsoo masih pada posisinya; mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan merapikan rambut jongin. Kyungsoo terkejut saat ia mendengar suara petir menyambar dengan hebatnya. Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan dirinya dengan jongin, mencengkram lengan jongin lebih kuat.

" aah! " refleks, kyungsoo memeluk jongin saat suara petir sekarang mendominasi di indra pendengarnya.

" jongin.. ireona. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku takut " tubuh kyungsoo bergetar hebat dan menangis.

" jongin ireona! Aku takut.. " kyungsoo terus memukuli dada jongin dalam dekapannya.

DEG.

Kyungsoo berhenti menangis saat ia merasa ada yang dengan ragu membelai kepalanya lembut. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan seketika tangisannya pecah kembali.

" jong-jongin! " kyungsoo mengusap pelan pipi jongin dengan ibu jarinya,

" ja-ngan menangis.. aku di-sini kyung " jongin mengangkat tangannya, meraih puncak kepala kyungsoo lalu mengusapnya pelan sedangkan kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lirih.

" jad-di... apa a-ku ti-dak apa-apa? "

" YOU SLEPT FOR 5-or maybe 6 MONTHS, JONGIN! " Kyungsoo terisak pelan seraya mencengkram seprai tempat tidur.

" tang-gal berapa..? " jongin bertanya lirih, ia terus mengusap lembut kepala kyungsoo

" 12 januari.. "

" se-lamat ulang tahun kyung-soo " jongin sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, memberikan kecupan singkat di kepala kyungsoo.

" ma-af aku tidak bisa mem-berikan hadiah " kyungsoo melepas pelukannya lalu menggeleng,

" tidak perlu. Karena hadiahku ada disini. Kau. " kyungsoo tersenyum lembut sembari menyentuh pelan dada jongin lalu mengecup pipi jongin.

" selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kyungsoo-ah " kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding yang menunjuk ke arah angka 12 sebelum jongin mencium bibir kyungsoo.

" saranghae, kim kyungsoo " jongin menyentuhkan keningnya dengan milik kyungsoo,

" nado.. nado saranghae kim jongin "

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? _

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_**C**__larity – Zedd_

_**END.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HI!<br>**  
>so,uhm. <em>sebenernya ff ini udah ada dari Kaisoo day karena emang sengaja aku buat untuk ngerayain Kaisoo day. tapi, karena waktu itu bikinnya bener-bener ngebut dan tengah malam, jadi gak sadar kalo ada beberapa kata yang salah dan aneh seperti "lama tidak merindukanmu". OTL

daaaan setelah bener-bener dapet waktu luang, sexysoo edit lagi dan mungkin masih sedikit nyeleneh (sorry guys).

jadi buat readers yang mungkin udah pernah baca dan baca lagi (tapi gak sadar), sexysoo minta maaf ya :)))

**ohiya**, sexysoo sekalian promosi boleh dong ya.  
>sexysoo punya akun di aff dengan username yang sama, so lets be friends guys on aff! ^^<p>

last, thank you and i'm sorry for my mistake kekeke.


End file.
